1. Field of the Invention
Generally, this invention is directed towards a compressor for compressing various types of gases. More specifically, this compressor uses a centrifuge type configuration with a unique liquid piston system to assist in compressing gases from a low-pressure state to high-pressure state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compressors have been around for many years and have been used in a wide variety of applications. Many refrigeration systems use reciprocating compressors to compress gases to a higher state of pressure and using these high-pressure gases to perform the specific duty of removing heat from a reservoir. Other reciprocating compressors are used for compressing air into storage tanks of higher pressures, and most reciprocating compressors seem to be used in automobile engines to compress a mixture of explosive gasses prior to detonation.
In refrigeration, a problem encountered with many reciprocating compressors is their inability to vary capacity during operation. Another drawback to reciprocating compressors is the internal friction among moving parts, which decreases the life and efficiency of the compressor. Additionally still, is that reciprocating compressors must operate in a clean or contaminant free environment in order to operate effectively. Not mentioning low efficiency, these are just a few of the limitations of most reciprocating compressors and the design of some centrifuge type compressors.
Of the known reciprocating compressors, most seem to use solid pistons to compress compressible gases from a low-pressure state to a high-pressure state. A multiplicity of intricate parts are needed to work precisely together and perform the specific function of compressing gases to a higher pressure state. A problem with these types of systems is the friction that arises between the moving parts of the system. The system needs to be properly lubricated continuously or kinetic friction between the moving parts will damage and shorten the life expectancy of the compressor. The pistons and other moving parts of the compressor eventually wear out and must be rebuilt periodically.
The basic relation or equation used for ideal gases (equation of state) is the relationship PV=nRT; where T is the absolute temperature of the gas in degrees Kelvin, V is the volume of the gas, P is the pressure of the gas, n is the number of moles of the gas, and R is a universal constant. Note an ideal gas is one that obeys the equation of state. Liquids contains characteristics similar to solids in that they are generally materials that are non-compressible, however, liquids also contains characteristics of gases in that they take on the shape of their container. It is an intent of this invention to use the characteristics of most liquids and gases with a centrifuge compressor design that will allow the liquid to act as a piston to compress gases from a low pressure state to a high pressure state.
Several approaches have been provided for improved compressor designs, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,956, "An improved motor driven centrifugal refrigerant compressor is disclosed having a housing enclosing a motor, control electronics and moving parts of the compressor, and a fluid pathway for circulation a mixture of low pressure refrigerant and a lubricant around the pathway, the pathway including a lubricant concentrator for coalescing the lubricant of the mixture to lubricate moving parts of the compressor and the pathway also including a convective heat transfer region to cool the motor and control electronics within the housing ."
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,634, "In a centrifugal compressor a sealed annular space is established between the backside of the impeller and the housing wall. Pump means is provided to maintain a minimum pressure in the annular space at a level above the pressure in the bearing structure mounted in the housing wall. The arrangement prevents the passage of oil from the bearing structure to the area behind the impeller when the discharge pressure falls to an abnormally low level."
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,634, "A refrigeration system is provided with a centrifugal refrigerant gas compressor having moveable capacity control means in its inlet and a fluid pressure responsive piston is movable to move the capacity control means accordingly. First and second solenoid operated fluid valves are arranged to be normally deenergized in a system to supply fluid pressure equally to its sides if the outside and maintain the capacity control immovable at a particular capacity position. When a respective one of the valves, is energized, the piston w3ill be moved in a respective direction to change the position of the capacity control and increase or lower the capacity control, accordingly. A refrigeration system condition sensing control responds to provide a respective electric energizing signal to the respective electric energizing signal to the respective valve solenoid in the form of an intermittent signal increasing in frequency and/or duty cycle to a continuous signal as the sensed condition lowers or rises from a preset condition, respectively, thus increasing capacity control sensitivity without instability about the preset condition."
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,854, a "Centrifugal gas compressor-expander where low temperature level energy rejected from the condenser is recovered and used to produce kinetic energy to assist driving the compressor, and thus reducing the electric power required for refrigeration."
While some of the prior art may contain some similarities relating to the present invention, none of them teaches, suggest or include all of the advantages and unique features of a centrifuge gas and liquid piston compressor for compressing gases. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a compressor that will efficiently compress gases from a low pressure state to high pressure state and can easily be used for a multiplicity of applications while not experiencing the current problems that occur with most reciprocating and centrifugal type compressors.